Warriors: Revival
by Saphirrewolf
Summary: After the Dark Forest battle, ThunderClan is thriving. Many kits are born to the she-cats. Lionblaze and Cinderheart's kits are named after cats who died in the battle, and Jayfeather receives a prophecy after each of his clan's kittings. Watch Hollykit, Firekit, Fernkit, and the other reincarnated kits as the journey through life and unfold the mysteries of a strange prophecy.
1. Prologue

**Hey all! I'm back again with a new story! I have writers block on my others(sadly :( ) but I'll continue to update RubyClan until I've uploaded all the chapters. Anyway, I've found that since my first story, my writing has improved! :D**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not in any way, shape or form, own Warriors. All rights go to Erin Hunter. I do own the plot though! And the OC's...but the OC's are based on Erin's characters! Hope you like it! On with the story!**

Prologue:

Lionblaze purred at the sight of his newly born kits. "They're beautiful." He purred, his eyes bright. Cinderheart, his mate, smiled. "They will be great warriors." She purred happily. Lionblaze tilted his head. "Have you thought of names?" He asked. Cinderheart shook her head. "No, not yet." She looked at a small ginger tabby tom. "But I think we should call him Firekit. In memory of..." she paused and Lionblaze continued. "In memory of Firestar." He said, his amber eyes clouded. His gaze swept from Firekit to a small black She-kit. "And Hollykit. In memory of Hollyleaf." He said, remembering his sister. She had died a brave death when she fought in the Dark Forest battle. Lastly, he looked at the final kit. It was a She-kit, and she was pale gray, with a few darker specks. It reminded him of Ferncloud. The cat who nursed when his real mother-Leafpool-and her sister-Squirrellflight-couldn't*. It was strange, all his kits resembled cats who had died. Cats who died in the Final Battle. He looked over as Jayfeather, his brother, padded into the den. "Hey, Jayfeather, are they healthy?" He asked. Jayfeather stifled a purr of amusement. "Worried about your kits, huh? Don't worry, they're perfectly healthy." He said. He sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. "What are their names?" He asked. Lionblaze looked at his brother. "We named them after cats who died-you know, In the battle. The gray she-kit is Fernkit, after Ferncloud. The Black she-kit is Hollykit. After...After Hollyleaf." He meowed, looking at his paws. He saw Hollykit squirm at Cinderheart's belly, and he smiled. "And the ginger tabby tom is Firekit...After Firestar." He said. The death of the previous ThunderClan leader was hard on every cat in the clan, but they were thriving. Bramblestar was a good leader as well. Jayfeather nodded. "Those are good names. I wonder if they're anything like Hollyleaf, Ferncloud and Firestar?" He wondered aloud. Lionblaze looked at Firekit. 'I wonder too.' He thought. Jayfeather stood. "I have to go check on Purdy's cough. See you later." He meowed as he padded out. Lionblaze stood and licked his Mate's ear before heading out. "I love you." He purred. Cinderheart purred back, licking his cheek. "Me too." She purred. Lionblaze padded out, sitting by the warrior's den. He saw Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Millie, and Purdy talking outside the Elder's den while Lilypaw and Seedpaw cleaned the inside. Cherryfur, and Moleclaw, the newest warriors, slept inside the den after their long night's vigil. Berrynose, Bumblestripe, Foxleap, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw returned from the Dawn patrol, and Leafpool, Birchfall, Icecloud, and Rosepetal returned from the hunting patrol, all carrying some sort of prey. Dovewing padded into the nursery with Cinderheart, her belly swollen with kits who had yet to arrive. Lionblaze looked over to see his brother staring at him. "We need to talk." He said. Lionblaze looked at him in confusion. "Why?" He asked. "Just come." Jayfeather said. He stood and walked into his den, flicking his tail for Lionblaze to follow. Lionblaze paused, but followed his littermate. "What is it?" He asked as they got into Jayfeather's den. "I don't know, but I just received a prophecy." He meowed. Lionblaze's eyes widened. "B-but I thought the prophecies were all done with after the battle! I thought they were fulfilled!" He said. Jayfeather shook his head. "Apparently not. But all I know is I was In here, sorting herbs, when I passed out. And Rock came to me." He said. "I won't tell you the prophecy yet though. I think We should tell Bramblestar. We can trust him." Lionblaze nodded. They had hidden the fact that they knew about the prophecy from Firestar, and when he found out they knew about it, he told them they could trust him. They had to trust Bramblestar as well."Yeah. So when?"

"Now." He said. They had gone into Bramblestar's den, joined by Dovewing, since she was a major part of the previous prophecies, and Squirrelflight, the Deputy. Jayfeather told the the prophecy. "The flaming heart that blazed so brightly shall blaze again, and the Holly's leaf will grow again, covering the darkness and replacing it with light. The Fern will be soft as a feather-like cloud**" Jayfeather recited. "I have no idea what it means, but Rock said something about kits, but I didn't hear the rest." Lionblaze blinked. "Kits?" He meowed. Jayfeather nodded. "And it was right after yours were born."

There's the Prologue.

*Correct me if I'm wrong. I was too lazy to look it up.

**That prophecy sounds really Dumb... :T

**I hope you liked it! Read and Reveiw! No flames, though. I don't mind constructive criticism. And I'd appreciate a fave and/or follow! If you do, Lionblaze plushies for you all! Bai!**

**~Saphirrewolf**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm Back! And very soon...0.o But yeah, I already have one other chapter written ****_and_**** part of the third. **

**Now, onto Review responses. (3 in one day! The most I've ever gotten in that period of time.)**

_**Destiny**_** Willowleaf: The * symbolize an authors note at the end of the chapter explaining what that part meant or a comment I have about it. **

_**Hollypaw888: Thanks! **_**I really like HollyXFallen, and I wouldn't have thought of that before. I'll put it in eventually! :D**

**_gingerkit: _****Thanks! And here's your update! :D I'm glad you(and everyone else) likes my story. **

**LIONBLAZE PLUSHIES TO YOU ALL! And some virtual cookies, too. **

Chapter 1:

~*4 moons old*~

Firekit laughed as his sister, Hollykit pounced on him. "Got you, you smelly RiverClan warrior!" She mewed. He pushed her off. "Who said I was RiverClan? I'm...WindClan!" He said, barreling his sister over. "Oh, it's on, rabbit-breath!" She squeaked, leaping on him. "ThunderClan rocks!" Firekit squeaked as she landed on him. "Okay, okay, Thunderclan is best!" He mewed. He looked at his sister, who was sitting with the elders. "I wonder why she likes talking to them so much?" He asked.

"I think she reminds Dustpelt of someone, Firekit." His mother, Cinderheart purred. "Say, why don't you go see If your dad is around? I can't find him. Can a big warrior like you do it?" She laid down. Firekit nodded. "Yeah!" He squealed happily. He ran off towards the warrior's den. "Lionblaze?" He whispered. He knew some warriors were grumpy, and a few of them were asleep. He looked around for his father's golden pelt, but he could only see Cherryfur and Moleclaw asleep in their nests. 'Not here.' He thought. He darted out and went to the elders. Sandstorm seemed to like him, and he thought she was really nice. At least, when she wasn't grumpy. "Hey, Sandstorm? Do you know where Lionblaze is?" He asked. Sandstorm purred. "He's over there, talking to Jayfeather." She said, pointing towards the medicine den. his father and Jayfeather were talking outside of it. Firekit smiled. "Okay! Thanks Sandstorm!" He said. He darted over to his dad. "Hey, Lionblaze! I found you!" He mewed.

Lionblaze smiled. "Good job!" He purred.

"Yeah. Cinderheart said that a good warrior like me could find you! Did I do good?" Firekit asked. Lionblaze nodded, lifting his paw and rubbing his son's head. "You did great." He meowed. Firekit grinned. "So can you play with me?" He asked. Lionblaze smiled. "Sure. But maybe later. I have to go on a patrol." He said. Firekit pouted. "Awww! But I wanna play! And Dovewing's kits aren't born yet so I can't play with them." He complained "You should go play with your sisters. I'm sure they'll play." Lionblaze said.

"But they're so boring! Can I go on patrol with you?" Firekit asked. Lionblaze shook his head. "No, sorry, but until you're six moons old, you can't." He said. He sounded serious but there was a smile on his face. "Now go play with your sisters." He told him, and he padded off the join the patrol. He was about to go himself when Hollykit raced up from the nursery. "Jayfeather! Jayfeather! Dovewing's having her kits!" She mewed, panting. Jayfeather nodded. "Okay. Tell your mom I'll be right there." He said. Hollykit nodded and ran off. He was normally a grumpy cat, but he was kind with Hollykit. Well, he was kind with him and Fernkit too, but it was different, like Jayfeather knew Hollykit. He looked at Firekit. "Hey Firekit. Can you fetch Bumblestripe and tell him? You may still be a kit but Im sure you can handle it." He said. Firekit nodded enthusiastically, running over to the Elder's den to ask Sandstorm, again, where a cat was. "Hey, Sandstorm! Where's Bumblestripe?" He panted. Sandstorm blinked. "What's the rush?" She asked. "D-Dovewing's having her kits, and Jayfeather asked me to find Bumblestripe to tell him!" He breathed. Sandstorm nodded. "Well, Bumblestripe went on patrol with your father and some other cats." She meowed. She looked over at Lilypaw. "Say, Lilypaw, go find Bumblestripe and bring him back here! Tell him Dovewing's having her kits!" She called towards the young cat. Lilypaw nodded and darted out. A few minutes later and Bumblestripe burst into the clearing. "IS SHE OKAAAAYYYY?!" He yowled. Sandstorm stifled a mrrow of amusement. "She's fine, we just want you to be there when she's done." She meowed. Bumblestripe sighed in relief. "Phew..." He said. Graystripe Sighed. "Wow, my very own son is now going to be a proud father..." He meowed. Millie flicked his shoulder. "I'm sure your father would have said that." She purred. Graystripe shrugged. "I suppose so." Bumblestripe smiled. "I should get Dovewing something to eat." He said. Firekit looked at The nursery. 'Soon I'll have some friends to play with!' He thought happily.

~*This is a Linebreak xD*~

Dovewing bit down hard on her stick as another spasm shook her body. "I didn't think having kits would be so hard!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, you're doing perfectly fine." Jayfeather meowed. He felt her stomach. "It's time." He meowed. Dovewing grit her teeth harder. "I know!" She told him. Soon enough, four healthy kits were born. She sighed in exhaustion. Jayfeather had left, and she was as tired as possible. Finally she took a look at her kits, suckling at her belly. One was a gray-blue she-kit, another a white she-kit. The other two were toms, a dark tabby and a gray tom. She purred. Bumblestripe burst into the den. "Dovewing, are you all right?!" He asked. Dovewing let of a purr of amusement. "I'm fine. I was thinking of names. For the two she-kits, I thought of Bluekit and Snowkit. I had always loved those names." She meowed. Bumblestripe nodded. "They're great names." He meowed. Dovewing nodded. She pointed at the dark tabby. "And Tigerkit." She meowed. It looked so much like Tigerheart, her first love. But she was with Bumblestripe now, and he made her happy. But She thought that she'd name her kit after Tigerheart. Bumblestripe seemed to understand. "Can I name this one?" He asked, pointing towards the small gray tom. "I want to call him Ashkit. He looks like he's got a bunch of ashes on him." He purred. Dovewing nodded. "Then Ashkit it is." She purred. She looked at her kits. "Bluekit, Tigerkit, Ashkit, and Snowkit." She meowed, licking their tiny heads. "You will be great warriors."

**What did you think? Good? Horrible? Awesome? Let me know in your reviews, and you'll get a Cindetheart Plushie! And more virtual cookies. Okay. Guess Who Snowkit, Bluekit, Ashkit, and Tigerkit are reincarnations of?(Going wayyyy past the final battle) **

**And give me some ideas of more cats to reincarnate! :D**

**Saphirrewolf out.**


End file.
